Enseñanzas maternales
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: Porque al no tener una figura materna nos viene bien sus enseñanzas. Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


_**Nota:** este one-shot es de un reto del foro ¡Siéntate! de la autora KagomeSakura18 (/topic/84265/62801133/2)._

**_Enseñanzas maternales_**

_Porque al no tener una figura materna nos viene bien sus enseñanzas._

**_#Disclaimer:_**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la genio Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Era una preciosa mañana. Cierta sacerdotisa se había despertado y notó que sus compañeros ya estaban preparando algo para comer pero, otra cosa que notó fue que cierto hanyou no estaba presente.

—Buenos días, señorita Kagome —saludó el monje

—Buenos días, monje Miroku. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—Nos dijo de que debía hacer algo y volvería en la tarde.

La noticia descolocó a Kagome, puesto que él nunca se iba tan repentinamente. En parte la alegró, no estaba lista para soportar sus quejas diarias "_Keh, Kagome ¿Por qué tienes que volver a tu época de nuevo? Esa cosa a la que tú llamas secador pudo haber tenido una bomba adentro o algo ¡No es normal que suene así! Además ya me disculpé por haberlo roto ¿Qué no te basta?" "¡Kagome! ¿Dónde hay más ramén? ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE YA NO HAY MÁS?"_. Sin embargo, también la entristecía, a pesar de sus quejas, su presencia siempre era bienvenida.

Suspiró, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas hoy.

* * *

Inuyasha corría con gran velocidad hacia el pozo devora-huesos, el que los conecta con la época actual. Al llegar saltó hacia el interior, como de costumbre.

Llegó a su destino y salió del pozo. Se dirigió a la casa de los Higurashi y se encontró con Souta, el hermano pequeño de Kagome.

—¡Orejas de perro! ¿Vienes a visitarnos?

Inuyasha miró a Souta y respondió.

—Eh…sí, claro. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Souta miró con extrañeza al "amigo con orejas de perro" y habló.

—¿Y para qué quieres ver a mi mamá?

Inuyasha no supo qué decir. No podía simplemente contestar _"Vengo a preguntarle si puedo casarme con tu hermana, y también necesito consejos sobre cómo preguntárselo"_ ni tampoco podía simplemente decir _"Keh, no es de tu interés"_ puesto que Kagome le había enseñado a tratar bien a los niños, en especial a su hermano.

—Tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas

Suspiró, esperando que así se conformara.

—¿Qué cosas?

Inuyasha suspiró, puesto que, al parecer, eso le ayudaba a Kagome para calmarse.

Pero a veces, eso no funcionaba del todo.

—¡Son sólo cosas, ¿Está bien?!

El pequeño Souta se asustó un poco por el grito de su amigo, el de orejitas de perro.

—Souta, no quise gritarte, ¡Lo siento!

Inuyasha movía con nerviosismo sus manos, tratando de arreglar el daño ya hecho.

—Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

La voz de una mujer irrumpió en la sala.

—Señora…

La señora Higurashi se dio cuenta de la presencia del hanyou en la sala.

—¡Oh, Inuyasha! ¿Vienes a visitarnos?

—Tengo que hablar con usted.

—Souta, ve a jugar al jardín.

Y dicho esto, el niño se fue corriendo de ahí.

—¿Quieres ramén?

Ante tal oferta tuvo la inmensa tentación por aceptar, pero luego recordó el asunto por el que tenía que charlar con la madre de Kagome, así que negó.

—Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar? —la señora Higurashi se dirigió a Inuyasha con una cariñosa sonrisa.

El hanyou presente parecía tener un debate mental y pensó si era lo adecuado decirle a la madre de Kagome el hecho de querer casarse con ella.

Finalmente se armó de valor y comenzó.

—Yo...quiero casarme con su hija.

La señora Higurashi se sorprendió, no es que no le tenga mucha confianza a Inuyasha, de hecho, le ha hecho muchos favores y le ha ayudado siempre, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada ver a las jovencitas comprometerse a tan temprana edad.

—Esto…supongo que en tu época es normal que las jóvenes se casen apenas son adolescentes. Pero aun así, lo acepto. Presiento que serás un buen esposo para mi hija.

Inuyasha sintió como si le sacaran un peso de encima.

—Pero, sin embargo, hay ciertas cosas que deberías saber acerca de la vida matrimonial.

¿Vida matri qué? Inuyasha asintió, no muy seguro de a qué se refería con ese término.

—Primero, el matrimonio es de a dos personas —Inuyasha asintió, atento a las palabras de la señora— Por lo tanto, al momento de tomar decisiones, la opinión de los dos es importante.

Inuyasha se imaginó a él y a su amada Kagome opinando sobre el nombre de su futuro cachorro. Sonrió, puesto que lo que más quería era tener una familia con Kagome.

—Inuyasha...

El nombrado miró a su "suegra" y ésta preguntó.

—¿Ustedes ya han tenido algún encuentro de...ya sabes, sexo?

Inuyasha se sonrojó a más no poder y se apresuró en contestar.

—¡Claro que no! —su sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por la señora Higurashi, quién soltó una carcajada.

—Es importante que, al momento de pasar al otro nivel, no deben de haber presiones. El resto ya depende de la pareja.

Inuyasha se sentía nervioso ante la forma tan directa de hablar de la señora Higurashi. Se sentía confuso, ¿A qué tipo de presiones se refería? Optó por no preguntar.

El oji-dorado pasó todo el día con la madre de Kagome. Ésta le enseñó a cocinar, a atender a sus futuros hijos —o cachorros, según el hanyou— También le contó más acerca de Kagome, sus actitudes, su pasado, etc.

—Inuyasha, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —el hanyou asintió— ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Estas palabras causaron una reacción en Inuyasha y se tensó. La señora Higurashi se apresuró en hablar.

—Disculpa si te incomodé, Inuyasha, yo no quise…

—Está bien —suspiró— mi madre murió cuando yo nací, y mi padre la revivió con Tenseiga, una espada que revive a los seres humanos.

—Lo lamento mucho, Inuyasha…

La madre de Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha, transmitiendo un sentimiento de amor maternal. Inuyasha se quedó congelado, pero luego correspondió.

—Estoy segura de que tu madre hubiera estado orgullosa, Inuyasha.

Bastaron esas palabras para que Inuyasha se aferrara al cuerpo de la señora Higurashi como si buscara afecto, el cual, desgraciadamente, su verdadera madre nunca pudo darle.

—Muchas gracias, señora

Al separarse, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que le faltaba por saber lo más importante.

—Señora, ¿usted sabe cómo preguntarle a Kagome si se quiere casar conmigo?

La señora Higurashi se sorprendió.

—Pero creí que ya lo habías hecho...

—Pues no, he venido aquí para tener su consentimiento.

La señora pensó un momento y sonrió.

—De eso debes preocuparte tú, tienes que hacerlo especial. Dile tus sentimientos y sé sincero.

Inuyasha suspiró. Si bien pelear contra Naraku fue difícil, abrirse y mostrar sus sentimientos lo era aún más.

—Espérame un momento.

La madre de Kagome caminó hacia las escaleras y desapareció. Inuyasha estaba ideando algo para darle una sorpresa a Kagome junto con la noticia.

Cuando volvió, llevaba algo en sus manos.

—Dáselo, estoy segura que le encantará.

Inuyasha tomó la pequeña pieza entre sus dedos. Era de plata y tenía una serie de diamantes blancos y uno color celeste. Al instante Inuyasha sintió como si su cabeza hiciera un "click"

—Forjaré un anillo yo mismo. Aun así muchas gracias, señora.

Y la madre de Kagome le sonrió, despidiéndose del hanyou.

_"Estoy seguro de que le encantará, haré ese anillo yo mismo"_

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, al pasar todo el día en casa de los Higurashi se volvió de noche. Las estrellas brillaban y una gran luna se asomaba por entre los árboles.

—Inuyasha... ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Kagome, extrañada por el comportamiento del hanyou, quien, parecía mucho más nervioso de lo habitual. Cansada de que Inuyasha de vueltas, muerto de los nervios, se acercó a él y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

—No sé por qué estás tan nervioso, pero si no tienes nada que decir me voy.

—¡No, espera! —exclamó alterado— Kagome, yo...quisiera darte esto —mostró el anillo de diamantes forjado gracias a la técnica de Tessaiga, Kongosoha— hoy fui a ver a tu madre y a preguntarle si puedo casarme contigo. Quiero tener una familia contigo, quiero cuidar a nuestros cachorros y jugar con ellos, quiero ayudarte en todo lo que necesites porque deseo pasar mi vida a tu lado. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Kagome vio sorprendida al sonrojado y nervioso hanyou delante de ella y al anillo que sostenía entre sus manos. Se acercó a él, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y en un susurro preguntó:

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Inuyasha asintió, sonrojándose debido a la cercanía de la muchacha.

—Acepto, yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Inuyasha.

El hanyou sonrió abiertamente quitando todo rastro de nerviosismo y abrazó a Kagome de la cintura, levantándola mientras unían sus labios demostrando su amor.

—Te amo, Kagome.

Kagome se sorprendió aun más, nunca esperó que Inuyasha se abriera tan fácilmente hacia ella.

—Y yo a ti, Inuyasha.

* * *

_Este es un one-shot del reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Espero que a KagomeSakura18 le guste :'D_

_Nota: me maté escribiendo y lo extendí lo más que pude, pero sólo llegué a las 1.414 palabras T-T. Aunque es un logro para mí, ya que originalmente tenía 776 palabras e_e_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


End file.
